1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to controlling method between multiple devices. More particularly, the present application relates to controlling method for establishing a communicative connection between devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable communication devices become common belongings to everyone in modern society. For example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones and tablet computers are widespread in various applications. Portable communication devices are popular because the devices have high portability and various functions (such as internet surfing, multimedia message transmitting, file sharing, document editing, photo shooting and paper reading).
In order to maintain high portability, most of the portable devices are regulated by limited sizes and limited weights. Therefore, wireless storage devices (e.g., a stand-alone hard drive accessible through Wi-Fi connection) are developed as a storage extension for the portable devices. In some practices, the portable device can not share files with the wireless storage device directly. The portable device and the wireless storage device are usually connected through another wireless access point.
In some other practices, the portable device may be connected to the wireless storage device via a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) protocol such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) direct. However, users must manually set up the wireless connection (selecting the target device to connect, typing in the password, configuring other parameter of the connection) between the portable device and the wireless storage device. It is not user-friendly to common users and also confusing when there are many other devices around the portable device.